


What Remains

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 20:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A sister lost.





	What Remains

**Author's Note:**

> for drabblesoup, 'fractured'

Xander winced and looked away. The Hoshidan bastards who had captured her had tried to make it look like the carnage hadn't been done by human hands, but Xander knew better. Animals wouldn't have stood a chance against his sister... The sister now a savaged mess at his feet.

"Milord?"

"I've got her," Xander replied, disguising his reaction with motion to pull his cape free. Carefully he bundled the broken body into it, trying not to crack himself.

He stood, cradling her gently. And he would ride, holding her just the same.

She was his sister. He'd bear her home.


End file.
